


Caring in the Candlelight

by gleeokenspiel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), link wants to help but unfortunately ghirahim is the one hes helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeokenspiel/pseuds/gleeokenspiel
Summary: Link won't be satisfied until everyone receives a happy ending.(Small warning for earlier chapters; mentions of being eaten alive, but nothing bad happens!!! Details may change; was originally going to be romantic, but as of right now, I can't see them getting together flowing naturally with the story. That may change in the future, though.)
Relationships: Ghirahim & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Caring in the Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> My first Legend of Zelda fic, and my first multichapter as well! Please enjoy!

Skyloft felt empty. 

The floating island had always felt rather small to Link ever since he first went to the surface, but it had never occurred to him just how empty it could feel even when only a few families left for the surface. With the blunt of their problems resolved, it was safe for everyone to live down on the surface. Link knew that, sooner or later, everyone would follow. Skyloft would be vacant, and become nothing but a legend. But even if he was comfortable in his home in the sky, it was terribly depressing with his closest friend on the surface. 

Construction had just finished for his new surface home—a small, somewhat secluded cabin, though not far enough to be too long of a walk to go and visit Zelda. Obviously, he would miss Groose a ton; that big goofball was clearly close to shedding tears when Link told him that he was moving to the surface. But, it was Groose’s decision to stay. And Link could respect that. 

As of now, the young knight was taking a walk through the Eldin region, though keeping a safe distance from the heat of the volcano. A sigh snuck past his lips as he walked, not really having a particular goal in mind. He had no real business here, but just because his home was finished didn’t mean that he was going to spend an entire day doing nothing but sit at home. Even the lazy knight wanted to get up and explore. 

Link was completely startled out of his thoughts when, suddenly, he heard the loud flapping of wings. At first, he thought it may be a loftwing; but as he looked up, he noticed that was far from the truth. Though somewhat similar in size, that bird was a bird of prey; usually, this would be the time he would ask Fi for information on the bird, but...that wasn’t exactly an option. But he swears he’s seen this kind before. He tried flipping through all his memories of Fi talking about creatures in Eldin, staring at the bird the whole time as it circled the sky. 

_ “If I remember right...these are the types of birds to feast on the flesh of those with an impending death,”  _ Link thought, trying to remember the way Fi had worded it.  _ “Brutal. Does that mean…?” _

Sure enough, the bird landed not too far away from Link; though, behind a mass of boulders, deeming it impossible to see what it had landed beside. He heard a loud squawk, and suddenly, many more smaller birds flew down to it. Was...the bird eating someone—?

Without hesitation, Link ran over to the mass of boulders, mustering up all his energy to climb over it. What he saw was all the birds, gathered on top of something—Link couldn’t tell what it was. He didn’t want to get too close, but he swore he could make out…an  _ arm? _

Fuck! That was definitely a person!

Thinking fast, Link grabbed his slingshot, and began to aim towards the head of the large bird. Pull back, and...fire!

As soon as the Deku Seed hit the bird in the head, the smaller birds scattered. Not even pausing to look at the person they had been attacking, Link grabbed his sword and slashed at the bird while it was still dazed. It lay unmoving on the ground, having met a terrible fate at the hands of the hero. Link sheathed his sword and put away his slingshot, quickly turning to the person who had been attacked. 

It took him a minute to realize, but as soon as it struck him, Link gasped. 

Ghirahim. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will be longer, I promise. This one's just short because I wanted it to be a little introduction to things :)
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos! It's much appreciated! Expect chapter 2 soon.


End file.
